Run Away (OUA)
'Run Away '''is the fourth episode of the second season of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by AquaSoloSky and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''Scared and alone Tyler O'Connor tries to find safety and meets an unlikely ally. Plot The episode begins with Anne sitting quietly outside the school, looking at Jesse and Sally's graves. Connor makes his way over to her. She tells him to go away and he says that she can't keep going like this. Anne turns around and glares at him saying that she can survive in this hellish world how she wants. Connor says that he knows she's stronger than this before walking off. Anne continues to look into the distance. Tyler is then seen sprinting through the woods, covered in dirt and bruises. Behind him we see Jenna and Cleo. He keeps running and makes a sharp turn. Jenna trips and curses, however Cleo keeps going. Jenna calls after her to stop, but it's no use. Jenna then makes her way back to William who asks her if he got the boy, which she denies. William scolds Jenna and she rolls her eyes walking away. She enters another tent to find Drake and Karen, who're sorting through weapons. She asks them if they've seen Niamh anywhere and they say she was at the beach. Jenna nods and walks off. She finds Niamh at the beach and asks her for some water. Niamh nods and they head over to a tent. Tyler continues to flee from Cleo until her runs into a hoard of infected. He cuts one down and Cleo sprints into the field, holding up her gun. She doesn't see the infected approach from behind her and she is bitten and devoured. Tyler then tries to escape but is cornered. Just as he accepts his fate a man kills the infected. He reveals his name to be Dante. Tyler thanks him and they run into the forest. Back at the beach, William calls a group meeting. He reveals that they need to find where Paul's group is hiding. Drake tells him to just let it go, but William says that they have supplies and that the group needs workers to take back to "him". Jenna arrives back with Niamh and William orders Jenna to continue searching with Karen and Drake. Jenna complains that she just got back but William just walks off. That night Tyler and Dante get into a small cavern but are unable to make a fire. They start talking and Dante reveals how he was just starting to get caught up in some bad business when the whole world went to shit. Tyler says that he'd been struggling as well. Dante asks him what but Tyler says that he doesn't want to talk about it. They both then decide to get some sleep. The next morning we see Anne sitting back outside and Connor walks up to her. He tells her to come inside but she refuses. Anne says that maybe she just isn't cut out for this world. Connor scoffs and says that she'll end up just like Terry. He goes back inside and Anne turns to his direction, tears in her eyes. Jenna, Drake and Karen are walking through the woods when they hear a noise. Before the can react Dante runs out and takles Drake. Karen tries to react but Tyler pushes her down as well. Jenna is too weak from getting no food and water that she doesn't have time to react before Tyler and Dante have run off. Co-Stars * Madison Lintz as Jenna * Mandi Christine Kerr as Cleo * Ian Harding as Drake * Michelle Ang as Karen * Laura Prepon as Niamh Deaths * Cleo Trivia * First appearance of Drake * First appearance of Karen * First appearance of Niamh * First appearance of Dante * First (and Last) appearance of Cleo * It was revealed that the next episode featuring any of William's group along with Tyler and Dante would be episode 6, the mid-season finale.